When Winter Comes
by Dantaesan
Summary: When Slade makes a sudden appearance the Teen Titans are quick to react but they weren't expecting a teen to "drop in" on the battle. And Raven sure wasn't expecting to hear her father's name. Rated M for later chapters.
1. When Winter Comes

I don't own the Teen Titans DC does. I only own my original character. Happy reading.

* * *

><p>When Winter Comes<p>

The Titans where sitting around the tower enjoying a relatively normal afternoon. Robin was standing in front of a big boom box listening to some rap music as Starfire tried her hardest to understand the lyrics. Beast Boy and Cyborg where playing the latest video game of the Ultimate Racing Championship game franchise. And Raven was pretending to read a book as she watched them.

She sighed in content and went back to her book. Not that she would ever say that. If asked she would say that all the noise was distracting her reading and she sighed because of that. But no one got the chance to ask as an alarm blared.

"Titans, trouble!" The brightly clothed leader announced. The others gathered around as he pulled up a map of the city then froze. On the screen was a "S" that marked where Slade was currently setting a fire to a warehouse.

"No…. Terra put him down.. Hard!" Beast boy almost yelled, "How is Slade back?" He looked to the others for an answer but they wore same confused expression he adorned.

"I don't know how he is back…" Robin turned to face Beast Boy putting a hand on his shoulder. "But we are going to bring him back down! TITANS, GO!"

…

"Welcome Titans." Slade motioned with his hands at the inside of the now burning warehouse. "How nice of you to join me."

"It's a …" Robin went to say but was interrupted by a certain shape shifter's wild roar and the ground trembling as a T-Rex sprinted forward. Beast Boy was but ten feet away when a near invisible razor wire caught him at the ankles sending him forward with gashes down to the bone. He morphed back into his human form mid air as he hit upside down on the far wall and the on the back of his head as he hit the ground. "Raven, see to Beast boy! The rest of us are going to take down Slade! Titans Go!"

Starfire was first to reach the waiting figure and threw a flying punch that was easily sidestepped. Slade then pulled a sword from his back and swung it full force at the alien girl who blocked the attack with her bare forearms, leaving only two small cuts. "I am not as fragile as I may look." She informed the witty villain.

"I am fully aware." Was all he replied as he pushed a small button on the hilt of the sword that sent a electrical current into the tamarainian knocking her unconscious before she even fell to the ground.

"STARFIRE!" The Boy Wonder yelled as he saw his teammate fall limply to the floor. He and Cyborg just reaching Slade attack together. Robin leading off with a flying roundhouse kick that the villain simply ducked under before sending a kick of his own into the leaders back sending him flying but not out. Cyborg on the other hand threw a straight punch at their opponent only to have it hit air then feel something placed on his back. Robin recognizes it instantly. "CY it's an EMP!" But the devise went off and all that was left of the bright blue lit portions of the half-human half-machine was now black and he stood immobile.

"Now it's just you, me, and little miss sunshine." Slade mocked as he placed his hands behind his back in his familiar stance. "But this time, Robin, I wont be going easy on you."

"I don't know how you survived falling in that lava but I'm still not going to become your apprentice Slade!" Every work he spat was soaked with venom but the once thought dead man just laughed.

Pulling two guns from behind him, he aims for robins head as he retorts. "Predictable Robin. Thinks everything is revolving around him. I hate to pop your bubble, boy, but I'm not here for you." He sneered and slow began pulling in the triggers being slow to saver the moment when a portal suddenly opens right at his side. Stunned he freezes and so does everyone else as a person comes flying through the portal and lands on there feet sliding fifteen to twenty feet stopping right in front of Raven healing Beast Boys legs.

The figure had there arms crossed in front of their face which where smoking slightly. The person had on no shirt revealing him to be a male, even though he had blood soaked white hair down just passed his waist, and that he was seriously injured with multiple cuts , a chunk missing from his side, and some sort of metal pole impaling him through the right side of his chest.

He pulled both arms behind him showing two scars on his face (one going from his jaw half way up to his eye before turning toward his ear and fading out, the other going over his left eye straight down) and a extremely angry expression as he yells. "TRIIIGUNNN!" Black electricity manifesting from his shoulders and going down his arms appears in the instance he flings his arms forward at the portal sending two columns of the black electricity flying toward it. Just inches away the portal snapped shut leaving a stunned Slade in the path of the viscous lightning like columns.

"What?" Was all he could manage before he was hit and sent fly back into a vertical metal support beam then flopping off onto the ground. Black static dissipating off him every few seconds. Robin approached Slade warily and checks his pulse. It was steady. The boy wonder then turned to his potentially new threat standing with in arms reach of his friends and teammates.

The new figure was barley standing with his arms still forward and breathing heavily. "No…" He finally sighed as he fell to his knees, "I have…. failed…" Was the last thing he said before falling forward and not moving.

"Well that was unusual." Came Ravens deadpan causing Robin to finally look at her. She was staring wide eyed at the body on the ground what a look of what might be fear. Robin was stunned at what he saw.

'She is afraid of him? Raven is afraid of something?' He though to himself before asking, "You ok Rea?"

That seemed to snap her out of it. She pulled up her hood and continued to heal Beast Boy. "I'm fine."

"Good… I'm going to call the police and get these two behind bars." He said pulling out his communicator. "Think you can get the other back to the tower so we can help them faster?"

"Yes but do you really think it necessary to lock him up? He is half dead as it is. He needs help not jail. And if you didn't notice he did save you from Slade." Raven spoke softly. Unsure of what she was saying herself. An oddity in and of itself.

"What would you have me do then? Bring him back to the tower and pose a threat to you and the rest of the team?" The leader didn't miss a beat and crossed his arms trying to think. Truth be told he wanted to question the new comer as much as anything else. "Fine. Take him with you but restrain him before you do any healing on him. The last thing we need is someone who can take down Slade with one strike running around the tower."

'That was easy.' Thought Raven as she and the rest of the team plus the new comer where enveloped in black. She teleported away leaving Robin and an unconscious Slade to themselves.

"Police Chef?" Pause" Yeah we got him." Pause. "The warehouse that's on fire at the docks. We'll be waiting outside." Pause. "Your welcome, It's what we do." He closed the communicator after finishing the last sentence looking at the place where the newcomer just was, blood still on the ground. 'I hope that was a good ideal.' He turned to the body of Slade. "Well at least we got you."

* * *

><p>Review please. :D<p> 


	2. Restless Sleep

Thanks to alienvspredator5 for the review. :)

* * *

><p>I own nothing sept my character.<p>

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Restless Sleep<p>

"Who are you?" Raven asked what looked to be a dead body laying in a medical bed in the towers med bay, a blue light coming from her hands as she healed some of the lesser wounds, "Are you a friend or are you working for my father…" Just then the door opened to a tired looking robin.

He came up beside Raven and looked at the figure before turning to her, "How is everything?" She glanced sideways at him before turning back to her work.

"Well the most injured one was Beastboy, he has severe lacerations to his shins. Going as deep as leaving small cuts on his bones. If he hadn't been in his T-Rex form… He would be a amputee…." She closed her eyes and shivered slightly. "Starfire is ok. Just a headache from being tazed with five million volts. And Cyborg managed to power down before the EMP went off, thanks to you. All he needs to do is recharge. His battery was fried but thankfully he has spares."

"And him?" Robin asked as he look down on the still figure. He could see the outside wounds had be mostly healed all for the chunk form his side and the hole threw the right side of his chest.

"He should be dead to be honest." She moved her hands to another smaller cut over his stomach. "Even if you take away the massive blood lose booth ,internal and external, he still has only half a liver from the portion taken from his side, one collapsed lung and the other ruptured, to which I have no ideal how he was speaking, multiple broken bones the least of with his hip being nearly in five peaces and his left arm and leg being completely shattered." She paused to take a breath. "And that's just a start…. It isn't humanly possible from him to have survived thirty seconds much lees the thirty minuets it took me to put all the life support systems on him…."

"I see…" The Boy Wonder rose a hand to his chin and thought for a few minuets. "Then he isn't human." He finally determined.

"Nope. Sure ain't human." Came a deep voice from behind them. Robin turned to see Cyborg walking over to a screen on the end of the bed.

"I'm glad your up. I've healed all the wounds I could but the bigger ones… I'm not strong enough right now…."

To that Robin placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. "Get some rest Rea. Cyborg will take over from here till your ready." She nodded and simply phased through the floor. "If he's not human then what is he? An alien like Star maybe?"

"No. He seems to be more like Raven. They share similar traits in their DNA. I'm thinkin' he might be from a different dimension. Azarath even." He shrugged. "I guess we gotta wait till he's up and ask him."

"Do you think he could a danger?"

Cyborg turned to face his leader. "I… I don't know, man…. He has power. That's for sure, took down Slade with a single hit… but he didn't do that on purpose.. I just don't know." Turning away and walking over to the unconscious young man laying in his med bay. "but I think.. And I hate to say this but.. I think we need to restrain him until we find more out."

Robin was more then surprised. Usually his half machine friend was more trusting of other. Not to the degree as Starfire but still. He knew Cyborg was serious and he took it to heart. "Do it. We can't be to careful. Not after what happen with…" Deep breath. "With Terra."

Cyborg simply nodded and pressed a button on his arm panel. Several metal restraints sprang forth from the bed, holding down his arms waist and feet.

"Will that be enough for his powers?" Robin raised a corner of his mask with his eyebrow. "I mean he did knockout Slade with one hit."

"Please, not even Raven's power could get it open. You'd have to be close to Superman's strength to break these baby's!" Cyborg proudly exclaimed.

The boy wonder chuckled and shook his head slightly at his friends boasts. "Alright. Well I'm going to get some rest… We got a combat training in the morning."

"Awwww man! Even after tonight? We should celebrate or something. We got Slade."

"After combat training. We can't slack off." Robin smiled slightly. "Night Cy."

"Yeah, yeah. Night." Robin silently walked away and went to his room leaving Cyborg to watch over this Newcomer till morning. "I hope this is a good ideal."

* * *

><p>Well here is Ch.2. I already had it written so thats why the quick update. I'll write some tomorrow so expect another update soon. Please review! :D<p> 


End file.
